


Tonight You're Mine

by HannaM



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would always be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts bond, understanding

After Castle Renvall, Eirika flung her arms around Ephraim in relief that he was safe, and Ephraim felt the stirrings, not for the first time, of something not quite brotherly.  
  
All through his travels he tried not to think of how sweet her body had felt against his, how soft her cheek had been. And then came Jehanna, and he found himself quite unable to take his eyes off his lovely sister as she lunged forward and gutted the enemy with her rapier.  
  
That night, he lay awake in his tent, visions of Eirika dancing before him. At first he thought it was his imagination when the flap moved just a bit, and a shadow slipped inside.  
  
But the hand on his leg was no phantom, the soft whisper of "Brother" no trick of the mind. It was his sister, his Eirika, in his bed, her breath on his cheek, her hand on his chest.  
  
Hardly daring to believe, he raised his arm to stroke her face. Now that they were alone, there was no rebuke, no embarrassment. Instead, she took her hand off his leg and brushed her thumb against his cheek.  
  
And he knew, suddenly, that the terrible feelings that had plagued him were not his alone. She would share this burden, as they had shared all things since the time they were born.  
  
"Kiss me," she pleaded, and he could do nothing but oblige.  
  
It was chaste, at first. Then Eirika's mouth opened, and, hesitantly, so did Ephraim's. Her tongue brushed against his, and heat flooded his body. Without thinking, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Eirika sighed into his mouth and threaded her fingers through his hair.  
  
As the kiss deepened and grew more heated, Eirika began to squirm against him, her hips moving against his groin in a way that made it increasingly difficult for Ephraim to think. He was half hard already, with her fingers caressing his scalp and her small breasts pressed against him.  
  
And then she rolled on top of him, and the last of Ephraim's inhibitions evaporated, his hand sliding down to cup her firm buttocks. Her skirt was riding up, only the thin fabric of her undergarments separating her from his aching cock.  
  
She pulled out of the kiss, and nipped his ear fondly. Her hands spread across his bare chest as she sat up, straddling him. The weight of her on his loins made Ephraim groan aloud. Could this tantalizing woman really be his little sister?  
  
"Touch me," Eirika whispered, grinding her hips against his. His hands traveled up her muscled legs to her thighs, one hand moving up further to cup one of her breasts through her clothing, finding her stiff nipple. This is wrong, he thought faintly, as she sighed at his touch, unfastening her clothing so he could feel her bare skin.  
  
All thoughts were chased out of Ephraim's head as she pulled off her undergarments, throwing them to the floor. Her eyes were dark with lust as she took his cock into her hands, and guided it inside her. They cried out together at his entry, not caring if they were overheard, because they needed this, so badly.  
  
Eirika was gloriously tight around him, her hips rocking against him as her head fell back in pleasure. She rode him hard, letting out little moans, until he came inside her, gasping her name.  
  
His hand slid up her thigh, but she stopped him. "For tonight, pleasing you is enough, brother."  
  
Ephraim stroked her cheek. "Eirika…" He couldn't put his joy into words. He had never loved anyone as desperately as he loved her in that moment.  
  
A mischievous smile lit up her face, "But tomorrow night…"


End file.
